


Club of Half Regrets

by VivaciousReadersLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaciousReadersLove/pseuds/VivaciousReadersLove
Summary: One way or another, college junior Kiku got dragged into the trashiest club in town. Whether he will hate Feliciano and Ludwig forever is another story. Regardless, he’ll drink his way through this night, all while hoping to find some hidden gem in the madness.





	Club of Half Regrets

Thick air, sweaty bodies, outrageously loud music, semi-bad (alright, _terrible_ ) alcohol, and shameless dancing were all the things Kiku didn’t like encompassed in this thing called a _club._ God knows how he let his friends, Feliciano and Ludwig, convince him to tag along, but they sure did. Was it because he really needed to get out of his prison of a dorm? Or was he physically dragged by Feliciano?

The alcohol running through the system didn’t really help his memory, so he gave up. At least it made the god-forsaken place a bit more tolerable.

Kiku stood at the hallway leading to the bathrooms, idly holding his sake, not paying much mind to the smell of sweat. Over at the flooded dance floor, he watched Ludwig and Feliciano horribly dance to the latest tunes, unaware of the closeness between everyone. Bored of watching, he swirled his cup, took a hearty gulp, cringed at the taste, and threw his it at the nearby overflowed trash bin.

_I shouldn’t have worn a button up. Or let Feliciano dress me. I look like a different person and I am sweating crayons. Is that the right phrase? Uhhh…_

With the elegance of a newborn baby walking, he headed to the restroom, squeezing by a few couples making out in the process.

If the club itself wasn’t bad (it was beyond trashy, no doubt) the restrooms were another story. Kiku stood there for a solid thirty seconds in confusion before realizing the two men in front of him were engaging in sex.

One of them looked at him, “Care to join?”

“Um…no thank you,” he hurriedly went to the stall to hide for a few moments. Once he managed to get his mind back into his body, he began to think of what to do.

_Um…what am I here for again? I thought I was going to use the bathroom? Wait…no, I hate being drunk. Am I though? What am I here for again? Bathroom. Right. Use it. Cool off. But it is as hot in here as-_

The loud sounds of bathroom sex threw him off again.

_Okay. Plan. Get kind of cleaned up. Or wash your hands. Doesn’t matter, just finish that, get out of this place, then call Feli and Ludwig, then run the hell out of here, then…something happens?_

Clinging on to wavering bravery ( _don’t make eye contact with those guys)_ , he dashed out of the stall, tripping on gravity on his way to the sink, and quickly washed his hands with imaginary soap.

“Hey, you,” the same guy stuttered out, “Still don’t wanna, ugh, join? It’s fun.”

Kiku clenched his jaw, “No thank you. I prefer well-built men.”

_Damn, the alcohol is talking now,_ he thought as he squirmed through more couples making out than before.

Finally, out of hell-hallway, he scanned over the dance floor to see if his friends were still there. Unable to locate them, he dialed Feliciano.

_One barely audible ring at full blast. Two barely audible rings at full blast. Three barely audible rings at are-you-sure-this-is-at-full-blast. Four barely there something called rings._

“Hi, this is Feliciano! Sorry I can’t get your call, I’ll get back to it as soon as possible. Please leave a message!”

_Are you serious? I hate life. Do I have to move and search this…place? Can’t see straight. Need another drink to get through this. Waaaaiiit. Call Ludwig you son of a…duck? What was the phrase again?_

Regardless, he dialed Ludwig.

_One barely audible ring at full blast. Three, wait did the second ring happen?_

“Kiku? Where are you?”

_Thank god_ , “At t-the club still. Where are you?”

“Feli and I left. We were looking everywhere for you. Thought you left,” Ludwig slurred.

_I hate life more._ “It’s fine. I’ll make my way back safe.”

“KIKU OH MY GOD DON’T DO ANYTHING CRAZY OKAY? LIKE, STAY SAFE, DON’T DRINK, YOU KNOW, THE NORMAL!” Kiku jumped at Feliciano’s drunken screaming.

“Will do. Bye?”

_On a scale of ‘I-have-my-sanity’ to ‘I-don’t-care-I’m-just-gonna-make-the-best-of-this’, where am I? I need another drink to figure this out._

Utterly defeated and careless, he ordered another sake, chugged it, and decided he was past the latter option. Kiku was officially…not-Kiku?

_Screw this. Not gonna remember this. Might as well be…a slut? That’s a bad word. Let’s see what a drunk me will do._

Instantly, he went to the dance floor and mimicked everyone’s movement. For a solid five minutes, it felt good.

_You know, opening up doesn’t feel too bad. Waaiiit. Nevermind. I hate this. Too many people._

Getting through the dungeon of packed, sweaty bodies was a task like no other. It required precise foot placement, flexible body-weaving technique, uncanny sense of direction, and utmost courage. All abilities and characteristics were maxed out as he made it through the ever-so-challenging trial.

With sweet freedom in sight, Kiku made a small jump to the bar, falling flat on his face.

_I really hate life even more._

“Hey,” a voice followed by a hand on his hand and shoulders called out, “You okay? You took a fall there. Drank too much?”

Kiku groaned, letting the guy help him up, then looking at him to thank him, “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.”

_Did I really open up with a Heathers quote? Never watching movies with Feli again. I really do have a thing for well-built men…_

“Excuse me? Are you okay? Or just drunk?” the drool-worthy, living marble structure spoke.

“Drunk. Thanks. Sorry, um…what’s your name handsome?”

“Heracles. I live in the apartments in this university. Are you here with friends? I can get you to them,” a what seemed like a concerned Heracles asked.

Kiku stared. _What happened to Ludwig and Feli?_ “I think I lost them.”

Heracles placed his hands on Kiku’s shoulders, firmly holding him still. “Do you need a ride home?”

“You have a plane ticket to Tokyo?”

Officially bewildered, Heracles scanned Kiku head to toe.

_Okay, no, I feel exposed now. Seriously though. You have plane tickets to Tokyo? I’d love some good sushi. And good sake._

Heracles stepped a bit closer, “Listen carefully. Do you mind if I take you back to my place for the night?”

“I don’t have a condom…not that I wouldn’t mind doing it-”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I mean, you’re gorgeous.”

“And you’re drunk. I’ll take you back to my place. I, or we, won’t be doing anything.”

With that, Heracles carried Kiku to his car, leaving towards the apartments.

 

Heracles did not imagine himself going to the worst club in town, much less dragging a stranger to his place. At least it meant that the stranger was safe, and he could text his friends an excuse of why he left. The only issue now was to keep the drunken mess of the passenger seat off him.

_Hopefully he sleeps like a rock when he sees the bed. I can take the couch for the night. Don’t want him to be afraid when he wakes. Oh...here he goes again._

The stranger groaned loudly, “Can you turn off the traffic lights?”

“I’m afraid not,” Heracles noted there were two within sight as he parked.

Unceremoniously, he took the small man out of the car, carried him, and headed into his apartment. Once in, he put his drunken guest down.

“Okay, what’s your name?”

 “Kiku, are we going to-”

“No. We’re going to do something better. It’s called sleeping,” he took Kiku’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Kiku laughed and hiccupped, “It sure doesn’t feel like it. I’m sleepy. I could draw you.”

Heracles smiled, “I’m sure you can. Now lay here. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

With a soft lift and a small struggle, he got Kiku tucked into bed, “I’ll be at the living area if you need anything.”

Before he could completely get out, Kiku grabbed his wrist, “Stay. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll draw you.”

“No,” he jerked his hand out of his grasp, “You are drunk. You can draw me tomorrow if you are up to it.”

Without another word, he closed the door behind him, lazily walking to the sofa. _Perhaps he is a different person when sober. He doesn’t strike me as the drinking type._

 

The following morning, Kiku woke up with sun blinding his eyes and a pounding headache. Immediate panic set in when he realized he wasn’t in his dorm.

_Oh god, how did I get here? What happened last night? Am I okay? Looks like I am alone. My clothes are still on too._

After a soft stretch, he grabbed his phone, realizing it was dead when he tried to turn it on. At least there was an iPhone charger nearby. Once plugged in and on, he looked through his messages from the group chat.

**Feliciano:** Kiku! Are you okay? Haven’t heard from you?

**Feliciano:** Hello? Are you there?

**Feliciano:** Oh goodness, don’t tell me you are passed out on the street!

**Ludwig:** I’m sure he is fine. Kiku. Answer this as soon as possible.

**Feliciano:** But what if his phone is dead?

**Ludwig:** There is a pay-phone somewhere.

**Feliciano:** Okay…whatever you say. Wanna come eat breakfast with me?

**Ludwig:** I’m in the bed next to yours.

**Feliciano:** But we’re already texting.

**Kiku:** I’m awake. Sorry for the delay in response.

**Feliciano:** KIKU!

**Feliciano:** You’re alive! Where are you???

**Kiku:** Some apartment. Not sure where.

**Ludwig:** Are you alright?

**Kiku:** Yes.

_Maybe I shouldn’t get ridiculously drunk next time._

A soft knock startled Kiku, followed by someone entering.

“Good morning, Kiku,” Heracles, Kiku barely remembered the name, greeted, “Sorry for startling you. Do you remember anything?

Kiku blushed, “I’m afraid not. Can you please put a shirt on?”

Heracles swiftly headed to the drawer and threw a shirt on, “Sorry. You came out of the dance floor, face planted into the ground, I picked you up, you…flirted? I’m not sure, but you said your friends left you, and you were fairly drunk, so I carried you back here.”

_Oh no…now I kind of remember. Did I really use a Heathers quote to flirt? Wait, I flirted?_

“I’m starting to remember. I’m sorry about last night’s actions,” he moved over to let Heracles sit next to him, “I am usually not as…open. By any chance did you ever watch Heathers?”

Heracles laughed, “Yes. You used a line on me. Would you like to take a guess?”

“No thank you,” Kiku started fidgeting with his phone, “Am I overstaying my welcome?”

“Not at all. Take your time. You need something to get rid of the hangover?”

Kiku smiled, “That would be most appreciated.”

Heracles helped him stand up, “You are definitely more reserved when you are sober.”

“Oh,” he let his gaze fall, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Heracles sat him down, “I like it. You don’t seem the type to go to clubs and get drunk.”

_So maybe last night really wasn’t a complete failure. I may have a chance at this. Feli would kill me if I didn’t take it._

“You know,” Heracles started while grabbing a glass of water and bread, “I think I would like to get you know you a bit better. You are quite an interesting character. We can start from scratch if you’d like.

“In short, I’d like to give you a chance. That’s where I’m getting at.”

Kiku couldn’t help but smile as he sent a quick text to Feliciano, “That would be nice.”

Heracles took the seat in front of him, “For starters, do you actually know how to draw?”

“Yes,” he took a small sip, “And I would love to draw you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It’s me Lizzy, and before I go on, I’d like to say thanks! Thanks for clicking on this story and making it to the end. You can leave a kudos, comment/critique, and/or good vibes (maybe bad vibes, I don’t judge) if you’d like. Anything and everything is appreciated.  
> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, but for some reason, I never posted it. After posting my previous fanfiction (Small Moments), my sister reminded me to post this one. Even though it has been over a year since, I still remember the inspiration behind this piece.  
> It started with the prompt, “I lost my asshole friends in this club and I’m kinda drunk and you’re kinda gorgeous, please help me,” (I got the prompt from dailyau over at Tumblr, with memeneato as the creator). Sometime later, I listened to the song “Summer Never Ends” by Laura Brehm and Anna Yvette. For the life of me, I cannot figure out how that combination resulted in this. Still, I hope I somewhat succeeded in making something good. However, I can say, it deviates from the prompt and has no relation to the song.


End file.
